Game Crossover Christmas Carol
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: The Anime characters are th audience. Cloud Strife hates Christmas so much, but what happens when he meets the 3 Spirits of Christmas. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Game Crossover Christmas Carol (With Anime as audience):

N/A: Yeah, I know it's not christmas! But this is some sort of late story I come up with. If you know DeviantArt's artist, LeadbyFAITH, well, her character will appear in this story. This is my own version of the Christmas Carol. So enjoy and review.

Chapter 1: Start:

At the huge London theatre on Christmas Eve, massive Anime characters were entering the theatre. The sign said "Game Crossover: Christmas Carol." Goku noticed this and turned to Usagi, who was more confused than he was.

"What's a Christmas Carol?" asked Usagi.

"I dunno" said Goku "but it may be fun to watch."

Meanwhile once inside, Luffy and Naruto were fighting over the popcorn. The bag ripped and flew into the air and landed on Sasuke and Vegeta, who were not very pleased. Guilmon was waiting for something and when Renamon shows up, they seem to blush somehow. Spike was talking to Yoh. And when Gohan opened the doors, they all burst in.

Once everyone took their seats, a spotlight came on. Although no-one came on yet, a shadow hand came out.

"Hello!" it said in a stupid voice "What do you think of Sasuke?" And he did some raspberries. It was Naruto, doing a shadow puppet.

"NARUTO!!!" every anime hero shouted and Naruto was pushed back to his seat by Goten.

Suddenly, the show began and the curtains opened. The audience went silent as it showed a room with two men with big moustaches and one wore a red hat and dressing gown and the other a green hat and dressing gown. They were sitting by the fire. The red one noticed the audience and sat up.

"And of a Merry Christmas to you all!" he said making the audience feel welcomed "what a wonderful place to meet. Welcome to the household of the kindest and the most generous man in town, Cloud Strife."

"Cloud Strife? Since when did he become kind and generous?" Luffy asked.

The green man smiled. "You're all surprised that we called Cloud kind and generous? Well, you can take his word from it."

"Who are we?" asked the red clothed man "The Mario Bros, of course. Mario and Luigi."

"And we and alongside Sonic and Knuckles, which you will see in a minute, will tell you the story about Cloud" Luigi said.

"But isn't Cloud always that jolly?" asked Yoh.

"True…" Mario said "Mr. Strife isn't all jolly. There was a time back that he was as mean and miserable as the counting house which he conducted his business. The offices of Strife and Timehero. We'll leave you then but Sonic and Knuckles can fill you in. Ta-ta."

The threate went black and it reappeared in an old counting house where we see a young man with blonde spiky hair at his desk counting his money and a young bandicoot with red long hair by another desk writing. Sonic and Knuckles were by one end of the stage.

"Hey. Did the Mario Bros tell you to meet us? Welcome. I'm Sonic and this is Knuckles."

"Yo! And as you see the counting house is called Strife and Timehero right?" said Knuckles.

"Now Link Timehero is dead to begin with" said Sonic "but Strife never paid to have the name painted on the office sign. We now begin the story of Game Crossover: A Christmas Carol."

Then Sonic and Knuckles entered the scene and towards the working bandicoot. They hear some singing outside. Sonic and Knuckles urged the bandicoot to listen and he did. The man at the desk saw this and glared.

"CRASH BANDICOOT!" he yelled, waking Crash from his senses and Sonic and Knuckles to hid. "A pretty good way to be wasting my time! And all this Christmas stuff, bah, humbug! You'd be an old fashioned popper if you don't tend to your job!"

"You won't charge me, Mr Cloud Strife sir" Crash said "Not on Christmas Eve."

"Oh wouldn't I?" Cloud slammed his hand on his desk, "BACK TO WORK!" Suddenly a piece of coal rolled under Crash's table. Cloud spotted this and got up to Crash's desk and picked it up. "And what's this? Stealing our coal are we?"

"For the stove, sir" Crash said "It's so damp and chilly in here."

"After sneaking in lump by lump" Knuckles said to the audience "and popping in the fire where the old burst is turned… BRR!"

"Poor Crash. Cloud is giving him a hard time" said Agumon.

"Next thing, you'd be picking my pockets!" Cloud said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Answer it, Bandicoot" Cloud said as he went back to his desk.

Crash answered the door to see a fox with a brown jacket and green pants. He seemed to be in a cheerful manner.

"Oh hello, Mr. McCloud. How are you're feeling?"

"Couldn't be better, Crash!" Fox said. "And Merry Christmas to you and your family!"

"Thank you. And Merry Christmas to you too." Crash smiled.

"Humbug!" Cloud snorted.

"Humbug? Oh uncle. Are you still counting your money?" Fox asked as he walked over to him.

"I'll give you one reason why, McCloud. Christmas is just a waste of time! And you just waste your money on trash!" Cloud snapped.

"Oh, Don't be so angry, Uncle. I think you've been in this office for some time now. How about you could come to our Christmas Dinner tomorrow?" Fox offered.

"Christmas dinner, huh? NO WAY!" Cloud snapped. "You know how these things can't make me digest the food!"

Knuckles was so angry that he tried to attack him but Sonic held him back.

"Just think about it Uncle. But I do believe in you. And a Merry Christmas to you too" Fox said as he left a wealth behind and waved farewell to Crash and leaves.

"Bah, fool!" Cloud snapped.

There was another knock on the door. Cloud opened it to reveal Charmander and Treecko outside.

"And what do you two want?" asked Cloud.

"Mr Strife sir, we are from the Pokemon Helpers" said Charmander.

"Most of our people are working in workhouses and we were giving out money to help them. So we came to ask you" said Treecko.

"Aren't there any warehouses?" asked Cloud.

"Well… yes, but… if we don't help them, they'll die." Charmander said.

"So let them die, that's all I care!" Cloud snapped "Let the poor starve, the sooner the better! Their deaths would serve to decrease the surplus population! Now leave!"

"But…" Treecko said but Cloud toss the wealth on him and slammed the door. Charmander let Treecko away.

Cloud turned to Crash.

"Do you know what the problem with this world, Bandicoot? And what ever it is, I hate it."

"Yes" Sonic said to the audience "Cloud was a mean and cruel man. Some say the most despicable to ever walk the earth. The only real pleasure he had was counting up his money. Keeping it to himself was his only love. But at 9pm…"

Crash looked at the clock and smiled. He closed the book. Cloud looked at his pocket watch.

"Ah, two minutes early."

Crash stopped what he was doing and went back to walk.

"No it didn't!" Yugi snapped.

"But forget the two minutes, Bandicoot. You may go." Cloud said.

Crash got off his seat. "Oh thank you sir. Ermm… sir…" Crash said as he walked to his desk.

"What?" asked Cloud.

"Is it OK, if I take a day off tomorrow? Tomorrow is Christmas sir" Crash offered.

Most of the audience stayed silent, hoping for Cloud's answer to be positive.

"Fine!" Cloud sighed "but be here the morning the day after, got it!"

"Oh thank you sir" Crash said as he put on his coat of his chair "And a Merry Christmas sir!" And he left the building.

"Bah!" Cloud said and then put the money into the box and rattles it. He then found out something. "Sounds like one is missing."

Sonic gulped and held his coat pocket. "Uh-Oh!

"If one is missing, I doubt Bandicoot for this I will" said Cloud as he closed the box.

"Well, that was mean" Goku said "blaming someone else, not his own".

"I know…" Guilmon agreed "He's the stingiest man in town".

Cloud walked out the building and looked at the sign.

"Ah you're lucky to be dead as an tornado, Link" Cloud said "Not bothered with Christmas anymore. I'm lucky too" he looked at his box "Glad to have a business partner like you huh?" he laughed meanly and walked away.

He reached up to his house. Sonic and Knuckles found him.

"There was something strange that night" said Knuckles.

"It was when Cloud reached for the door knocked" said Sonic.

When Cloud reached to the door, he was in shock that the door knob's face turned to a man with blonde hair, elf ears and a green hat.

"Link… Link Timehero… Dead these 7 years…" Cloud gasped "Oh… why have you come to haunt me". He turned away. Once he turned to look again, the face disappeared. "Just my imagination… Bah… ghosts…" he walked into his house "Humbug…"

"Didn't look like Humbug to me" Knuckles whispered to Sonic.

"Well, Cloud got into his room and sat by the fire" said Sonic.

Cloud was seen in his room eating cold soup, but then the fire gone out and Cloud look in horror as he hears something, like chains.

"That night when Cloud was in his room, he heard the sound of rattling chains come leaking in the room" said Knuckles.

"And while he sat there shivering in the ice of inner fear, the ghost of Cloud's partner, Link Timehero DID appear" Sonic said.

Just then, a young man with the same blonde hair, ears and hat appeared wearing a green tunic, white shirt, tights and brown boots appeared. He is all wrapped in chains.

"Cloud Strife" the stranger said.

"Who's there?" asked Cloud as Sonic and Knuckles entered.

"In life, I was your partner, Link Timehero" said the ghost.

"Ridiculous" said Cloud "You're not even real."

"How can you doubt your senses?" Link yelled and he yelled a ghostly theme which scared Cloud, Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic and Knuckles hit in a chest while Cloud is left with Link.

"Link! It is you. What happened to you? And what do you want of me?" Cloud said in a scared voice.

"Much" Link said "I have walked the earth in death. That is because I wasted my life."

"Wasted? How, dear old buddy Link?" asked Cloud.

"I helped out with money, that's what!" Link snarled. "and so I wear these chains of grief and misery I have in life. But just because my chains are strong and long, yours will be even stronger and longer. You must escape, escape my fate, repent your selfish ways, or you too will carry your chains behind you".

"But Link, you're only doing business in life as I do now!" Cloud said.

"Business? No, Cloud. Mankind should have been my business." Link said "I am here to help you escape my fate. Change your ways."

"How?" asked Cloud.

"Tonight… You will be haunted by three spirits" said Link.

"Oooohhhhhh…" The Anime characters said.

"I… I think I rather not…" said Cloud.

"Without their help" said Link "you cannot escape my fate. So you have to meet them. The first one will arrive when the bell tolls one. The second arrives at two and the last one at three."

Link then turned around.

"Where are you're going, Link?" asked Cloud.

"There are other ghosts out there that had chains and none free. So long, Cloud Strife, and repent your ways" Link said and he disappeared.

Feeling tired, Cloud got into his gown and went to sleep.

Then the curtains fell and the anime characters went to get some refreshments, which was a good thing because Naruto, Luffy and Goku are hungry again.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: The Past and Marcus:

The Anime characters returned to their stuff (Goku, Luffy and Naruto both got food to eat) and once they sat down, part 2 happened and Cloud is still sitting and Sonic and Knuckles came out of the chest.

"Now that Link ghost scared me" said Knuckles.

"Oh that's alright, this is Cloud's story" said Sonic. "Anyway, the bell struck one at last."

DONG!

Cloud woke up as a sudden light appeared. He opened the curtains to reveal a young boy with red spiky hair with a red shirt and blue trousers appeared before him.

"Are you one of the spirits that Link said?" asked Cloud.

"I am" said the boy.

"But… you're still a child" said Cloud.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past" said Spike (of Ape Escape).

"Long past?" asked Cloud.

"Your past" said Spike "Here, hold my hand".

Cloud grabbed hold and then he and Spike flew in the air and out of the window.

"And when did Spike can fly?" asked Naruto.

"He's not" Goku said, but did not answer him how.

"I don't know where you're taking me young man, but it is seemly familiar." Cloud said.

"These are only shadows of the past" Spike told him "let's take you to where you worked for a fine man."

Spike took them to a warehouse.

"I know this place!" Cloud gasped "This is my friend Jin Kazama's workhouse."

They entered and sees Jin Kazama and his wife Julia Chang talking to a young man, about 15.

"That's me" Cloud gasped.

"So, Mr. Strife" said Jin "we should be getting ready for Christmas. Tell Link to hurry up with the decorations."

"Yes sir" Cloud said and joined his friend, Link with the decoration. Soon, most of the Street Fighters and the Tekken characters had come and Cloud watched as Jin was talking with Ryu and he sees himself dancing with a girl with blonde hair and an orange dress.

"That's my fiancée, Samus Aran!" Cloud gasped "oh she was lovely I remember. The dance was so lightly."

"That's right and after a while you came out in the snow to cool yourself" Spike said.

Right on cue, Young Cloud and Samus ran out laughing.

"Oh she was lovely I could smell her fragments. What are we whispering on that cold day?" asked Cloud.

"That was a great day of my life" Samus said.

"Yeah!" Y. Cloud smirked, and then looked at Samus "Samus, are you're sure about us, getting married and stuff?"

"There's no reason for us not getting married. Don't you love me, Cloud Strife?" Samus asked as she hugged him.

"More than the world" said Y. Cloud smiling "But I rather wait until we get our fortune."

"NO, NO, YOU YOUNG FOOL!" Cloud snapped.

"Don't say those things, dear, you frightened me" Samus giggled.

"I only want the best for you" Y. Cloud smiled.

"That what I want too" Samus said "the best… I love you."

Samus and Y. Cloud placed a kiss on the lips. In the audience, Guilmon, Goku, Naruto and Luffy seemed quite annoyed right at the moment because Renamon, Chi-Chi, Sakura and Nami were nuzzling them. Cloud sobbed a little.

"I… I should've have remembered" Cloud sobbed.

"But Cloud, there is another Christmas." Spike said.

Cloud stopped crying and looked at Spike. The background changes to the warehouse and Cloud and Spike looked through the window to see Young Cloud, Link and Samus in there. Link was leaning against the wall and Y. Cloud and Samus were talking and Cloud noticed that there was anger on Y. Cloud's face.

Spike sighed "here you have just formed a partnership with Link. Your business was new, but your ways are set."

"Oh ghost, spare me the rest" Cloud pleaded.

"I'm afraid this is true. This is where you from love from your heart and replaced it with the worship of money" Spike said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cloud yelled.

But it was true.

"Why? Why are you're doing this?" asked Samus.

"Hey, I was doing you a favour here, Samus" Y. Cloud said, and then he checked his book "Hmm… more pocketing are given in a month. Do you realise what money I can't stand to lose?"

"But Cloud… it is Christmas" said Samus.

"Christmas?! Bah! Christmas is a fraud, a waste of time!" Y. Cloud snarled "A fraud is… a humbug… !!! Yes, yes, of course. Christmas is a humbug!"

Samus gasped and turned away "I… I wish to break off our engagement, Cloud."

"You can't be serious, why?" asked Link.

Ignoring Link, Samus made her way to the door and turned to Cloud for the last time "You become someone I don't know, someone I don't wish to know!"

"Then go already!" Y. Cloud said.

Samus ran out of the door. Link walked to Y. Cloud and they continued working.

Cloud clenched his fist. "I couldn't bare it!" He turned to Spike "Haunt me no longer, please!"

"Just remember." Spike said "These are just shadows of your past. You can't change it."

Then it was engulf by darkness. Then Cloud reappeared in his own room. He looked quite puzzled.

Sonic and Knuckles, who were still in the room, saw Cloud by the bed "My word!" Knuckles said to Sonic "how did he get back?" And then…

DONG! DONG!

"Oh dear me…" Knuckles said.

"Uh oh" Sonic said.

Then, a friendly laugh was heard. Cloud stood up.

"What's that?" asked Cloud.

"Look's like the Number Two Ghost is right on time" Sonic said.

The door opened to reveal a man with brown long hair, red robe and brown pants. His name is Kilik.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present." Kilik said "Come and know me better."

"What are you?" asked Cloud.

"Never mind the details, Cloud. Grab my robe" As Cloud did so, Kilik flew off and they were flying above the town.

"Great!" said Tyson "First Spike and then Kilik, what's next? Roast Shobu?"

"HEY!" Shobu shouted.

They arrived at a small house that Cloud had to ask Kilik. "Who house is this?"

"Your employer, Crash Bandicoot's house of course" said Kilik.

Cloud looked through the window to see Crash's wife, Juba Jaguar (DeviantArt's LeadbyFAITH's character) was cooking with her son Tails turning the crank.

"Be careful, Tails. I don't want you to hurt yourself" Juba said.

"OK, Mum" Tails said.

Coco was talking to Crunch about the meal.

"I hope this goose will be filling for all of us" said Juba sadly. "It's the only bird I can afford."

"No, Juba. It'll be fine" said Coco, "Crash would say the same thing. He should be home with Marcus soon."

(Author's note: Marcus is actually Fox's son, but since this is only a play, so he will be playing Crash's son).

Then Cloud hears singing. He turned to see Crash and his best friend Spyro walking home with a blue male fox on Crash's shoulders and he has a little crutch.

"OK, Marcus, down you go" Crash said to his son as he lifted him down.

"Let's get inside, OK?" Spyro said to him.

"OK, Dad" said Marcus happily. They went inside.

"Hey, Crash" said Crunch "Right on time!"

Juba walked up and she and Crash kissed. "How's church dear?"

"You should be there. Marcus sang like a little angel" said Crash happily.

Marcus walked up Coco. "Miss Coco, do you think of Mr. Strife?"

Coco looked a little cross "Well, he seemed to be a nasty man if you ask me. Why do you work for him, anyway, Crash?"

"You know how's greedy and mean he can be" Crunch said.

"Come on guys. Mr. Strife is the founder of our feast" said Crash.

"Feast? With a goose no bigger than a canary bird?" Spyro asked.

"I have to agree with them, dear" Juba said "but, we don't want to make you or Marcus unhappy…"

"I know you don't Juba, I know you don't" Crash said as he rubbed his wife's cheek.

"Oh why must I listen" Cloud sighed as he watched.

"Well surely you weren't surprised" said Kilik.

"Instead of docking Crash, why didn't I give him extra for Christmas?" Cloud said.

"Mum, Dad, the goose is done" said Tails as he got the meal out.

Crash and the others sat by the table and raise their glasses. "A Merry Christmas to us all. God bless us" Crash said.

"God bless everyone" Marcus said.

Then the two leave the family again.

"Oh spirit, take me back to my miserable room" said Cloud.

"There is still another Christmas to visit. Even though you refuse the invitation yesterday" Kilik said.

"Oh no!" Cloud groaned "Not my nephew Fox's dinner party!"

They arrived at Fox's house where we see all of the Star Fox characters, and it seemed that Falco is betting Fox and his wife, Krystal.

"Hey, Fox. I bet you £50 if you kiss your wife under the mistletoe"

"Heh… no problem…" Fox grinned. Krystal smiled and kissed her husband hard on the lips. Falco grumbled as Slippy and Peppy laughed.

Then when they sat to have their meal, Fox decided to make a toast.

"Let make a toast to us all. Merry Christmas to all of us!"

"Merry Christmas to all of us!" they all said.

"And I also like to give a toast to my uncle Cloud" said Fox.

Falco spat his drink out "What?! That greedy old despot?"

"Fox, I know you're not crazy, but you're uncle?" said Peppy.

"I think you had a little too much wine" said Slippy.

"I had to agree with them dear" Krystal said "Surely you could toast something else."

"Hey, I know he's a grump sometimes. But I wish were here, just the same" Fox said.

"Well, it is the season" Krystal said "Ok, to Uncle Cloud."

They made a toast. Cloud couldn't believe it.

"How can he? Even though everyone sees me for my selfishness, he makes a toast to me still?" Cloud said.

"Welcome to Christmas 101: The season of family and sharing. Even though you are scum, there are some people with enough warmth in their hearts for people like you." Said Kilik.

"And what about that other child?" asked Cloud, referring to Marcus "So tiny, he more like a baby himself. What's of Marcus?"

"I see a little seat in the chimney corner" Kilik said sadly "and a little crutch without an owner, carefully preserved. I'm afraid, if this will not change, little Marcus will die".

"What? Marcus will die?" Cloud said in horror.

"Why you care?" asked Kilik angrily.

"What?" asked Cloud.

Then Kilik spoke in Cloud's voice. "Let the poor starve, the sooner the better! Their deaths would serve to decrease the surplus population!"

Cloud couldn't believe it. It was those words he said to those Pokemon.

"I'm sorry but it's the truth, but now I must leave you to the Ghost of Christmas Future."

Before Cloud could stop him, Kilik disappeared. Cloud bent down to his knees and close his eyes. The curtains closed for part 2.

"Again? I guess the last part is the final" sighed Vegeta.


	3. Final act

A/N: Sorry to delay there, but I got a little thought here and there. Well, now I am back and I think it's time to wrap things up on this story, then I'll contiune to finish Bandicoot Hearts. Oh, and fans of Mewtwo, sorry, but Mewtwo is NOT one of my favourite characters, that is why he is Prince John in Guilmon Hood. So enjoy.

Part 3: The final:

"Hurry up, Naruto and Luffy!" Goku shouted from the door "You'd be late for the finals and I can't wait to see Cloud change!"

"OK, OK!" Naruto and Luffy ran through the doors and returned to their seats as well as Goku.

The curtains opened and it reveals Cloud in some sort of graveyard.

"So, you came…" said a voice.

DONG! DONG! DONG!

Cloud turned around to see a man with red hair, a crystal on his forehead and black clothing.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet-to-come?" asked Cloud.

"I am" said Ganondorf "and I have much to show you. Come."

"Yes… lead the way" Cloud said as he followed Ganondorf into some part of town.

"This way" Ganondorf showed them a small hut. Cloud looked inside and sees Sephiroth and his minions, Bowser, Cortex, Eggman and his wife Mewtwo (yes, Mewtwo to wearing a dress and a wig. Eek!)

"So, now that I have returned" said Sephiroth "do you have anything while I was away?"

Mewtwo sat on his lap and used his tail to wrap around his waist. (Double Eek!)

"Yes, dear" he said in a sexy voice (Triple Eek!) "We have found something for you."

"Look at this boss" Bowser gave Sephiroth a curtain "this is a curtain from his bed"

"And this is where he sat" said Cortex showing them a chair.

"And look at this, this is all the money he kept in" said Eggman showing him a chest.

"Ah, brilliant!" Sephiroth said "and where did you get these love?" he asked Mewtwo.

"From our Dead Man's home" Mewtwo said.

"Hahaha" Sephiroth laughed "thanks boys. Continue with your fine work!"

Cloud turned back to Ganondorf "And who have they robbed?"

"We'll come to that later" said Ganondorf "but there's more to see. This way".

They arrived again at Crash's house. Cloud looked in the window to see Juba by the table sobbing. Spyro, Tails and Coco tried to confront her and Crunch leaned against the wall and closed his eyes in silent.

"Oh no. It can't be Marcus" Cloud said.

"Come on, Juba" said Spyro "I know it's hard for you, but you must let it go."

"But it's not fair!" Juba sobbed "He's our youngest son and now he's gone."

Coco hugged her and said "I know, I know."

Crunch looked at the watch. "Crash is late again. He wasn't this much late usual."

"I know, Mr. Crunch" said Tails "Daddy seems pretty upset like Mummy here".

Crash entered through the door with a sad look on his face. He walked up to Juba. The jaguar saw him and hugged him.

"Oh Crash, why?" she sobbed in his chest. Crash rubbed her back and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know… I miss him too… Guys… do us a favour. Never forget about Marcus" said Crash.

Crash led Juba to a chair and hugged her. Spyro sighed sadly and looked at the chair with a crutch on it where Marcus used to sit.

Cloud and Ganondorf arrived at the graveyard and Cloud was so angry about Marcus' death.

"It's not fair!" Cloud said "Why do he have to die?!"

"Death is always pointless in life" said Ganondorf "but the last one will truly shock you!"

He pointed to a gravestone. Cloud walked forward.

"Who's grave is this?" he asked.

He rubbed the snow off it. It said 'RIP: Cloud Strife'.

"No… No… it's me…"

He turned back and begged to Ganondorf.

"Please spirit; I am not the man I was. I promise to keep Christmas in my heart and keep it over the years! Oh tell me how to wipe how to wipe the writing off this stone!" Cloud pleaded.

Ganondorf spat bitterly on the ground and walks away. Cloud grabbed his cloak.

"SPIRIT, PLEASE!"

But when Cloud opened his eyes, he saw he was holding the curtain of his bed post. Sonic and Knuckles had returned and so have Mario and Luigi in their original outfits.

Sonic was shocked when they saw them "How'd did you get here?"

"Told you we would return…" said Mario "and so is Cloud… and something changed about him…"

He was right. Cloud looked around looking cheerful.

"This is my soul, my own room, my own house. How long was I gone for?" Cloud said. He opened the curtains to show daylight. "It's morning! Oh what a marvellous morning!" He saw a Pikachu walk by and he called out to him "You down there! What day is it?"

An confused Pikachu looked at him and said "It's Christmas Day, in the morning."

"Christmas Day?" Cloud smiled "Then I didn't miss it! The spirits gave me another chance! Pikachu, do you know where the butcher's shop is?"

"Bet we do" said Pikachu.

"Good little Pokemon. I want you to buy the biggest turkey you got and bring it to the home of Crash Bandicoot!"

"But how do I buy it?" asked Pikachu.

"With this!" Cloud tossed his money out of the window in a small bag and Pikachu grabbed it "And keep the change and don't say it was for me. And Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you, sir!" Pikachu said happily "And Merry Christmas sir!"

He ran off and Cloud got dressed and he said "That's the trouble with this world. Everyone is too busy to say Merry Christmas. But there is so much to do". He then stopped and turned to the audience. "Oh you. Yes. I know." He went into his cupboard and threw candy at the audience who were so happy and pleased at this "And Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Cloud!" said the audience as Cloud walked out.

"Well Mario is right about one thing" said Yoh "he is nice!"

Guilmon gave his bag to Renamon, who she smiled and kissed him. He blushed. Goku and Luffy saw this and laughed.

Cloud meet up with Charmander and Treecko again.

"Ah, good morning gentlemen."

"Huh?" Charmander saw him and gasped "Mr. Strife!"

"Still collecting for the poor? Here you go" Cloud pours a lot of money on them.

"What? £1,000? Sir, are you…" Treecko gasped.

"Not enough? Here, have 10,000." He gave it "Now go and help those people…" He goes off.

"We could buy 2 hospitals for this" Treecko smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Strife and a Merry Christmas to you" Charmander said smiling.

Cloud goes into town more and finds Fox and Krystal by a shop.

"Ah, Fox McCloud! There you are!" Cloud said as he goes to him.

"Huh? Uncle Cloud?" Fox said.

"This is your wife? Charmed I'm sure." Krystal blushed "Fox, I have been thinking. Do you have another table for me for your dinner?"

"Wha… Yeah! Sure! The more the merrier" said Fox.

"Great! I'll see you there, nephew and a Merry Christmas to you!" Cloud said as he left towards the bandicoot's home.

"Fox, who is this man?" asked Krystal, holding Fox's hand.

"I don't know, but I'm glad that he is coming" Fox smiled "Thank you, Uncle Cloud! And Merry Christmas to you too!"

Cloud got to Crash's house and knocked and then pretend to be in his grumpy mood. Crash opened it and gasped.

"Duh! Mr. Strife!" Crash gasped "I'm surprised to see you here!"

"Can I come in?" Cloud said in a mean voice.

"Crash, dear. Who is it?" asked Juba in the kitchen.

"It's my boss, Mr. Strife. Sure, you can come in." Crash said.

Cloud walked in and the family looked scared as he goes in. His house now has toys and a turkey.

"What is this?" he snarled.

"Please, Mr. Strife" said Coco, holding Tails to her "Don't harm us. We just got these."

Juba held Marcus as Crunch and Spyro defended Crash.

"You seemed to have done well this year, haven't you, Bandicoot? A decked out tree, loads of toys for the children, and- isn't that the butcher's prize turkey??" Cloud said.

"It has just been delivered this morning!" Crash said.

"Leave Crash alone, Mr. Strife, please!" Spyro said "He doesn't deserve this!" But Cloud pushed past them and stared angrily in Crash's eyes.

"So this is my thanks for letting you work at my counting house? You steal from innocent folk?"

"But sir…"

"Bandicoot, I'm not going to stand for this any longer. Therefore as of this moment..." Crash covered himself for something painful. Cloud then smiled. "… I am raising your salary."

At this, Crash, Juba, Coco, Crunch, Spyro, Marcus and Tails just stared at him blankly. (Like this: OO). Cloud laughed merrily () and shook Crash's hand.

"A Merry Christmas, Crash!" Cloud said "Merrier than all the others I've given you. Don't worry about the stuff, it's all from me."

"You?" asked Crunch.

"But… but sir… are… are you alright?" Crash said.

"Never better. And I am also making you my partner! And I ordered a good doctor for Marcus as well!" Cloud said.

Juba couldn't be more happier as she looked at Marcus happily and then to Crash.

Crash was thinking of what Cloud was saying "Partner? Doctor? I don't know what to say…"

"Just say this… Merry Christmas, Crash Bandicoot…" Cloud smiled at him and held his hand.

Crash smiled and shook Cloud's hand "A Merry Christmas to you too, Cloud Strife…"

"And that, my friends…" said Mario and Sonic together "…were how Cloud became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man as the good old city knew. And as for Little Marcus, who did not die, he became a second father. Cloud asked for no reward for his own heart laughed, and that was enough for him…"

Cloud carried Marcus on his shoulder and Crash and Juba smiled as they held to each other. Crunch, Spyro, Coco and Tails smiled.

"…If there is was any other man, living or dead, who possessed the knowledge, may that truly be said of us all, as Little Spike observed..." said all of the narrators.

"God bless everyone" Marcus said.

The curtains came down and the anime characters cheered and the curtains reveal the cast. Samus, Y. Cloud and the Tekken and the Street Fighter characters came out first and bowed. And then Charmander, Treecko and Pikachu came out and bowed. Then came out Falco, Slippy and Peppy and they bowed. Then came Sephiroth, Mewtwo, Bowser, Cortex and Eggman and they bowed. Then Link, Spike, Kilik and Ganondorf came out and bowed. Then Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Knuckles came and bowed. Then Fox and Krystal came out and bowed. Then it was Crunch, Coco, Tails and Spyro's turn to bow. Then Crash and Juba came and bowed and lastly Cloud and Marcus came out and bowed. The audience cheered for them all the way and cheered when the cast take one last bow and then left the stage and the curtains closed.

Outside, the anime characters were talking about the show and think it was great (well, all expect the dark type ones) and Usagi asked Goku if they do one like that. "In some time I supposed" Goku said.

The End.


End file.
